Necessary Upgrade
by JessicaCheyanne
Summary: A different perspective on Scorpius and Rose's relationship. He needs to upgrade and Rose isn't stopping him, she just crosses her fingers and hopes for the best. T just in case! One-Shot


**I was trying to sleep one night but for some reason I thought of this story. One-shot. Rose/Scorpius**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review please :)  
**

* * *

Everyone is afraid of something, whether it's rational or irrational, everyone has a fear. The natural response to the stimulant is panic, though the ways of handling the stress are expressed in various forms. The most common is to seek out another person become attached, this lessens the pressure and creates a feeling of safety. As people enter into a relationship, that sense of safety is comfort. People become dependent on that feeling, and they don't realize how similar it is to drugs. It is a negative reinforcement; the attachment to another person provides comfort which in turn removes the stress from fear. As time goes on they develop a new fear; being alone. Despite the fact that there will always be a time in their life that requires being alone, the attachment to another person has altered their mind. That fear is birthed from the fact that everyone always wants something better. With new gadgets coming out every year, new wizard magazines, new brooms, new robe fabrics, everything. Consumers are constantly upgrading. When people are in a relationship they become two people, as one entity. They are eachother's everything, including property. Of course as we go through life we fight as hard as we can against the titles and status, though in the back of our heads we know it's there. Those gender roles put it in our heads from infancy. This is no different.

As people upgrade their toys, why should they not upgrade the greatest of their property; their significant other. They are well aware of this conspiracy; as soon as something better comes along they will jump at the chance to upgrade. Unless of course they know they cannot. Me? Well I love her, and I would do anything for her. Except when there is a better version of her, in everyway, is roaming the streets. I don't mind coming home to her familiar self every night, however at the thought of coming home to someone else more gorgeous, funnier, more vivacious, my breath gets caught at the beautiful thought.

"Scorpius?" He was jerked out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he said wearily trying to keep the slight irritation from his voice. It wasn't her fault there was a Rose 2.0 out there.

"I'm going to take a bath and go to bed." She said in his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He flashed her a smile and nodded.

"Alright, love." He replied. It seemed like Scorpius was saying those words a lot lately. 'alright love.' He was struggling internally, fighting to determine whether or not he was honestly happy. He believed he was happy, though when he said it to himself it was more like he was commanding himself he was happy. Someone inside his head laughs at him, and he is unsure who to believe, him or the other him residing in the back of his head. They can't both be right, can they? He shook his head and concluded that he was in fact the happiest guy in the world; He had Rose Weasley for Merlin's sake!

Scorpius gave a heavy sigh; it seemed to contradict his previous declaration. Getting off the sofa he headed to the closet for a towel. He grabbed the largest and softest towel, a dark blue one, Rose's favorite. He put a warming charm on it; he knew how Rose loved warm towels when she got out from her bath. A smile spread across his face, she was so Rose. Her nightly routine was their favorite thing, she would bathe, he would get her a towel, she would dry and he would lotion. Every night for the past 3 years it had been the same. He loved it. It was part of what made him love her day after day. At times she was so predictable, then out of no where she would have these bouts of spontaneity. Her predictability had become unpredictable, but he loved it. He loved her.

A warm sensation filled him as he thought of all their best moments together.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as he entered the bathroom.

"Just reminiscing." He said lightly. Holding out his hand for her, she stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, water droplets slipping uselessly from her. He held out her towel and wrapped it around her in a giant bear hug. He nuzzled his nose into her neck, causing her to giggle.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She replied, awarding him a very lovely kiss.

Scorpius couldn't help himself, he had to look. He couldn't possibly keep his eyes off, no body could! Scorpius leaned back in his chair, his eyes cast across the room to check out the gorgeous woman leaning over the desk. He could see down her shirt perfectly. It wouldn't be so hard to cast a simple spell that would 'accidentally' cause all her clothes to remove. He smiled evilly, reaching for his wand. Scorpius froze instantly as Rose flashed into his mind at that very second. Guilt washed over him. Though he couldn't fight it. He wanted the red head in the short black skirt. He wanted every inch of her. Annoyance rose in his chest at the thought of her. She had sat right across from his desk on purpose; wearing less and less clothes everyday. Coming over to him and flirting with him. Gill told him she wasn't flirting, but how else could 'good morning' and 'I need those files Mr. Malfoy.' And 'have a good night.' be interpreted? She was tempting him, trying to seduce him, trying to ruin what he and Rose had. Well, Scorpius Malfoy was not one to mess with. He would play her little game.

Scorpius rose from his chair and started walking toward her. He got about 5 feet away when he immediately turned left into a hallway. He felt weak, she was too amazing. Too good for him. Even if he wanted her, he couldn't have her. Rose was out of his league, but this Rose 2.0 was out of his world. She was from a different planet! She is like a big giant gorgeous popular planet and Scorpius was just a tiny little asteroid getting sucked into her desired orbit.

"Stupid muggle job" he muttered to himself.

"What?" Scorpius jumped about 4 feet off the ground.

"Uh, nothing." He told the girl he had been ogling a few moments ago.

"Ok." She said sweetly, giving him a swift smile and walking past him. Scorpius breathed out and decided to go home early. He decided to quit from that moment on. Quit what though, he was unsure.

He knew he loved Rose, but he wanted this new girl. She was uncharted territory, undiscovered. She was everything Rose was, only better, in every single way. Not thinking anymore, he pulled out his wand quickly and conjured a fake flower that was made out of tissue paper. Scorpius caught up with the woman and held out the flower.

"I made it but I thought it would look better in your hair." His voice was soft and alluring. She blushed but smiled and held her hand out for the flower. He smiled but shook his head and placed the flower in her hair, making sure to lightly brush her cheek with the back of his hand. He cocked his head to the side and smiled,

"Perfect." He said quietly. "Bye." He said and swiftly turned on his heel and walked away from her. He didn't bother to wait for her to speak; he knew it would be impossible for a short while. She may be out of his league, but she is not immune to his charm.

Scorpius left early, he went home and took a nap, Rose wouldn't be home till later. He didn't wake up until Rose told him dinner was done. He sat at the table, and made up some lie about how badly work was. He told her he wanted to quit, but she made that face that told him she would be very sad indeed. He sighed and gave in.

"Fine. But the consequences won't be very cheerful."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not quite sure yet."

Scorpius, like many others are always looking for something better. Sure he's happy right now with Rose, but he has seen someone better, and he believes he can be happier with her. Rose of course is content, though she knows when he's lying. She's been with him for 5 years; this isn't the first time he's lied to her. She asked about the Valentine's party the office has every year, though he told her they decided not to have one. Resentment filled her; she kept her composure, and summoned the post from this morning. It contained the invitation for the Valentine's party his office was having in a week. She lifted it and set it in front of Scorpius.

"Oh, what's that then, did they forget to cancel sending the invitations for the party?" She asked, feigning confusion. Though Scorpius knew full well he was caught. It's not a good thing when she's staring at you silently. Scorpius has discovered this within the first few months of dating her. He shrugged and sighed. He had planned to take Rose 2.0.

"I really do not want to go Rose." He said simply. She shrugged her shoulders and got up.

"Think of it was punishment for lying." She knew better, it wasn't a lie exactly, though she knew there was something he was keeping from her. They are going, and she is will find out.

The week passed slowly, Rose was in the bathroom getting ready for the party while Scorpius sat brooding on the bed waiting for Rose to get done. He didn't understand why she needed to look good. Who was she trying to impress? No one really needs to see her except for him, so there really is no point in them going. Especially if she's dressing up for all the other guys in his office. Jealousy flooded his body, from the tip of his hair to the tips of his fingers.

"Rose let's go!" he yelled louder than he would have liked. He needed to keep her from getting prettier than she already was.

"Back off Scorp I'm almost done." She yelled back. Less than 5 seconds later she emerged in a deep green satin dress that contrasted gorgeously against her creamy white skin. Though the neckline plunged almost to her navel. Her copper curls expertly piled a top her head. Only two remained unchained and free. He was breathless, she was absolutely stunning. He growled internally, he could just imagine what the guys would say. He would hex any of them if they got too close, even if they were muggles. He didn't care, Rose was his and no one could touch her. not even look at her.

"Ok let's go." Rose said, ignoring the fact that Scorpius is obviously irritated. She smiled in spite, eventually he will learn not to lie to her. They apparated to an alley next to his office building and made their way inside. As soon as they arrived on the 7th floor Scorpius saw every guy do double takes at Rose. He glared at each of them, silently telling them he will personally disfigure each and every one of them if they look at her again. Of course none of them knew how to read minds, but the glare was understood at once. Rose smiled evilly, which was wiped away immediately when she locked eyes with another woman. She was tall, she had dark red hair, her skin was a perfect caramel color and her eyes were piercing. She was gorgeous. She glanced at Scorpius who was obviously avoiding that woman, he would not look at her.

"wow, she's absolutely lovely, isn't she sweetheart?" Rose commented in Scorpius's ear. He glanced at Rose, then at the woman and then immediately looked at the ground, tapping his hand against his leg.

"Sure, but not as much as you." He said, but the compliment was lost on Rose. She narrowed her eyes and removed her hand from Scorpius's arm. She had found her reason. Scorpius's tell tale signs had given her the answer she was looking for. Within the first 5 minutes of being here too! Rose kept her attitude in check and made her way to the woman, she was wearing a fuchsia colored strapless short prom looking dress. Scorpius was hot on her heels, nervous at what could be exchanged.

"I love your dress, you look amazing. I'm Rose." She introduced herself and weaved her arm around Scorpius's waist. Who stood there looking completely at ease.

"Oh, thank you, you look beautiful as well. I'm…" Scorpius tuned them out, believing that if Rose hasn't' made a scene yet, she probably wouldn't for the rest of the night.

"How interesting, Scorpius doesn't talk much about work, I'm starting to think there is something he's keeping from me!" Rose joked, but Scorpius understood right away. Rose doesn't joke about the truth. She knew. Scorpius laughed lightly, though the woman in the fuchsia dress didn't seem to know the term 'be cool' and kept glancing at Scorpius. He felt Rose's arm tighten around his waist.

Damn, he thought.

"I'm going to get some…some, whatever it is they have over there. Would like some love?" Scorpius asked, hoping to escape. She looked at him with unyielding eyes,

"I would love some." She said without any expression what so ever.

The night went on without any hints, fights, or wand brandishing. Scorpius felt lucky, until he got home with Rose. Who was a bit tipsy, and needed to be carried. He changed her clothes for her and laid her on the bed. Her hair was fanned out across the pillow, she looked like a goddess. Even he couldn't understand why he felt the need to pursue the woman. He still didn't even know her name, he just kept calling her Rose 2.0. He sighed and lay next to Rose. Though he didn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he would see the woman in the fuchsia dress.

Scorpius kept up his flirtations with Rose 2.0, he made progress daily. Though he needed to cool down a bit, he didn't want to go too fast, he was still working out if he wanted to get rid of Rose for good or not. He sat at his desk and looked over to see her stand up and turn into the hallway. He stood up to follow, he turned but she was gone, it was impossible. She had simply disappeared. He followed the hallway all the way down and turned right to find a mess of red hair turn left at the very end. He followed her, knowing nothing was down there except an exit to escape stairs. He turned the corner to find her tangled up with one the guys from accounting. His eyes went wide and he simply stood there.

"Ahem" he coughed lightly. They scrambled apart and looked at him, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Leave." He commanded the guy. He glanced at her and she nodded. She looked at him with her most apologetic face. It was sad really, just a few second ago she was engaging in one of the most exciting moments of her life, and now she looked sorry?

"Scorpius…" She trailed off, waiting for him to speak, though he stayed quiet. He refused to speak. She sighed and walked forward, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry…" She said, feinging remorse.

"Really?" he asked doubtfully. She dropped the façade, she looked bored and rather irritated.

"Seriously Scorpius, you're not the only one I've been playing with. This place is so boring I need some type of excitement. At first I was over the moon that you had finally given in and then I discovered you had a girlfriend. That is the ultimate play." She rambled while staring at the ends of her hair.

"Excuse me?" Was all he could manage to say.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's taking all my effort not to ravish you right now, however, I think it would be even more fun if I tease you a bit more. Because you see, when a man is this far into it, their at my mercy." Scorpius glared at her, refusing to believe her. Though all he could think was how badly he really wanted to kiss her.

"Sorry Scorpius, but I think I'm done with you." She said. It felt like he had been hit in the head with a brick. She walked past him and laid a quick peck on his cheek. He was left standing there, alone and confused. He thought he had her, he knew he wanted her and he planned on having her. Though now all he was left with was Rose.

It was probably all for the best. He didn't want to take a chance with her and loose while throwing away Rose. Even though the benefits are better than anything he could imagine. He decided to quit, he would stay with Rose. He was happy with Rose, but he knew there was something better out there for him. Though as Rose is the best he is ever gonna get, he might as well play it safe and stick with her till the end. He was gambling, he wanted to upgrade his life, but he was scared of the outcome. All his life he thought he was only scared of being alone, well apparently it's rejection as well. If you think about it, they kind of go hand in hand, if your rejected then you stay alone. Though who would ever think Scorpius Malfoy is scared of rejection?

"How was work?" Rose asked quietly. Scorpius sat down next to her, pulled Rose onto his lap and kissed her neck.

"I'm quitting." He said. This time Rose stayed quiet and enjoyed his lips.

"Alright love." She said.

Rose knew he had been courting that Daisy woman. He had come home late some nights, smelling of her horrible perfume. She didn't allow herself to feel anything, if he wanted out of their relationship she would grieve properly when it's ended. She didn't want to give him any reason to leave her while he was already planning too. In case there was some doubt about it. She knew she had won though, he could have easily left her for Daisy, no woman could escape his charm. Scorpius discovered he truly did love Rose, for every second he thought about Rose 2.0 he would feel guilty and his stomach would become upset. He was driven by his desires. That was all. Though the voice inside his head felt the need to argue with him. He had stayed with Rose but he still couldn't tell which one was right, him or his mind.

Relationships are like gambling, you always want more and more, some don't know when to stop and others are just lucky. As people upgrade their items, they may get into risky dealings, or come across something that is way out of their range. They could take a chance, they may loose everything or gain everything. As relationships go, a person is taken for a test drive, if they pass then they get a second date. Until a new model comes out, they are taken for a test drive, if they pass then the old model is traded in for the new model. Until the very last trade in, the new model is the highest of the highest, and the old model is perfectly lovable. It is here that some men chicken out or go for it. Scorpius, like most men, played it safe. Some women don't even realize what their men are doing, however Rose did. It tortured her of course, but as Scorpius was in her arms once again, that attachment melted away her fears and sewed up her wounds. Scorpius pitied her, he mistook the pity for guilt. And Rose mistook the guilt for love.

It isn't out of loyalty that they stay, it's because they have reached their limit. As soon as they find that woman that is the best out of what they can get, any one else higher is out of price range. Otherwise, the cycle of upgrading would never end.

* * *

**A bit depressing, I don't know, a lot of stories on here are about happily ever after Scorpius/Rose, but this kind of shows a different side. he 'settles' for her. poor Rose. **

**sorry about anything that offended, not intended. and sorry if any spelling mistakes!  
**


End file.
